disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Chests
60 (Legendary) 100 (Magical) }} Legendary & Magical Chest Promotions give players the opportunity to purchase Legendary and Magical Enchanted Chests to win prizes and help complete their collections, for a limited time only. can also be obtained from Mini Events and Calendar Rewards. Legendary Chest Prizes Aladdin= * Abu * Aladdin * Carpet * Genie * Iago * Jafar * Jasmine * Aladdin (Prince Ali) * Jasmine (Purple Dress) * Cave of Wonders * Genie's Lamp Show * Streets of Agrabah * The Lotus Fountain * Abu Balloon Stand * The Lamp Stand * Royal Elephant Throne * Snake-In-A-Basket * Stack of Animals * Aladdin Float ec-promo-20180309-1.png|Promotion aladdin18-abu.png|Abu aladdin18-aladdin.png|Aladdin aladdin18-carpet.png|Carpet aladdin18-genie.png|Genie aladdin18-iago.png|Iago aladdin18-jafar.png|Jafar aladdin18-jasmine.png|Jasmine aladdin18-aladdin_prince_ali.png|Aladdin (Prince Ali) aladdin18-jasmine_purple_dress.png|Jasmine (Purple Dress) aladdin18-cave_of_wonders.png|Cave of Wonders aladdin18-genies_lamp_show.png|Genie's Lamp Show aladdin18-streets_of_agrabah.png|Streets of Agrabah aladdin18-the_lotus_fountain.png|The Lotus Fountain aladdin18-abu_balloon_stand.png|Abu Balloon Stand aladdin18-the_lamp_stand.png|The Lamp Stand aladdin18-royal_elephant_throne.png|Royal Elephant Throne aladdin18-snake-in-a-basket.png|Snake-In-A-Basket aladdin18-stack_of_animals.png|Stack of Animals aladdin18-aladdin_float.png|Aladdin Float |-|Alice in Wonderland= * Alice * Caterpillar * Cheshire Cat * Mad Hatter * March Hare * Queen of Hearts * White Rabbit * Mickey Mouse (Halloween) * Alice in Wonderland * The Golden Afternoon * The Tweedle's Wacky Fairway * White Rabbit's House * Giant Cookie Shop * Unbirthday Hat Stand * 'Pillar Bench * Flower Statue * Alice in Wonderland Float ec-promo-20180219-1.png|Promotion aiw18-alice.png|Alice aiw18-caterpillar.png|Caterpillar aiw18-cheshire_cat.png|Cheshire Cat aiw18-mad_hatter.png|Mad Hatter aiw18-march_hare.png|March Hare aiw18-queen_of_hearts.png|Queen of Hearts aiw18-white_rabbit.png|White Rabbit aiw18-mickey_mouse_halloween.png|Mickey Mouse (Halloween) aiw18-alice_in_wonderland.png|Alice in Wonderland aiw18-the_golden_afternoon.png|The Golden Afternoon aiw18-the_tweedles_wacky_fairway.png|The Tweedle's Wacky Fairway aiw18-white_rabbits_house.png|White Rabbit's House aiw18-giant_cookie_shop.png|Giant Cookie Shop aiw18-unbirthday_hat_stand.png|Unbirthday Hat Stand aiw18-pillar_bench.png|'Pillar Bench aiw18-flower_statue.png|Flower Statue aiw18-alice_in_wonderland_float.png|Alice in Wonderland Float |-|BatB= * Beast * Belle * Chip Potts * Cogsworth * Gaston * Lumière * Mrs. Potts * Belle (Formal Dress) * Beast (Formal Suit) * Be Our Guest Restaurant * Beast's Castle * Belle's House * Gaston's Tavern * Bakery * Creperie * Croissant Stand * Patisserie * Chessboard * Fantasy Well * Gaston Statue * Hare Shrub * Beauty and the Beast Float ec-promo-20170621-3.png|Promotion batbc17-beast.png|Beast batbc17-belle.png|Belle batbc17-chip_potts.png|Chip Potts batbc17-cogsworth.png|Cogsworth batbc17-gaston.png|Gaston batbc17-lumiere.png|Lumière batbc17-mrs_potts.png|Mrs. Potts batbc17-formal_dress.png|Belle (Formal Dress) batbc17-formal_suit.png|Beast (Formal Suit) batbc17-be_our_guest_restaurant.png|Be Our Guest Restaurant batbc17-beasts_castle.png|Beast's Castle batbc17-belles_house.png|Belle's House batbc17-gastons_tavern.png|Gaston's Tavern batbc17-bakery.png|Bakery batbc17-creperie.png|Creperie batbc17-croissant_stand.png|Croissant Stand batbc17-patisserie.png|Patisserie batbc17-chessboard.png|Chessboard batbc17-fantasy_well.png|Fantasy Well batbc17-gaston_statue.png|Gaston Statue batbc17-hare_shrub.png|Hare Shrub batbc17-batb_float.png|Beauty and the Beast Float |-|Frozen= * Anna * Elsa * Hans * Kristoff * Olaf * Sven * Mickey Mouse (Holiday) * Minnie Mouse (Holiday) * Hot Chocolate Stand * Ice Cream Stand * Arendelle Courtyard Rink * Elsa's Ice Palace * Troll Knoll * Wandering Oaken's * Frozen Fountain * Olaf Sand Sculptures * Olaf's Summer Fun * Frozen Float ec-promo-20170428-1.png|Promotion fcs17-anna.png|Anna fcs17-elsa.png|Elsa fcs17-hans.png|Hans fcs17-kristoff.png|Kristoff fcs17-olaf.png|Olaf fcs17-sven.png|Sven fcs17-mickey_holiday.png|Mickey Mouse (Holiday) fcs17-minnie_holiday.png|Minnie Mouse (Holiday) fcs17-hot_chocolate_stand.png|Hot Chocolate Stand fcs17-ice_cream_stand.png|Ice Cream Stand fcs17-arendelle_courtyard_rink.png|Arendelle Courtyard Rink fcs17-elsas_ice_palace.png|Elsa's Ice Palace fcs17-troll_knoll.png|Troll Knoll fcs17-wandering_oakens.png|Wandering Oaken's fcs17-frozen_fountain.png|Frozen Fountain fcs17-olaf_sand_sculptures.png|Olaf Sand Sculptures fcs17-olafs_summer_fun.png|Olaf's Summer Fun fcs17-frozen_float.png|Frozen Float |-|Mulan= * Li Shang * Mulan * Mushu * Mickey Mouse (Lunar) * Minnie Mouse (Lunar) * Sparkler Concession * Ancestor's Shrine * Lantern Attraction * Training Camp * Blossom Bench * Festival Lantern * Stone Dragon Statue * Mulan Float ec-promo-20170602-1.png|Promotion mc17-li_shang.png|Li Shang mc17-mulan.png|Mulan mc17-mushu.png|Mushu mc17-lunar_mickey.png|Mickey Mouse (Lunar) mc17-lunar_minnie.png|Minnie Mouse (Lunar) mc17-sparkler_concession.png|Sparkler Concession mc17-ancestors_shrine.png|Ancestor's Shrine mc17-lantern_attraction.png|Lantern Attraction mc17-training_camp.png|Training Camp mc17-blossom_bench.png|Blossom Bench mc17-festival_lantern.png|Festival Lantern mc17-stone_dragon_statue.png|Stone Dragon Statue mc17-mulan_float.png|Mulan Float |-|NBC= * Jack Skellington * Oogie Boogie * Sally * Zero * Goofy (Halloween) * Mickey Mouse (Halloween) * Cackling Concession * Broomstick Graveyard * Finkelstein Tower * Jack's House * Nightmare Candy Shop * Headless Horseman Statue * Pumpkin Wall * Nightmare Before Christmas Float ec-promo-20170224.png|Promotion nbcc17-jack_skellington.png|Jack Skellington nbcc17-oogie_boogie.png|Oogie Boogie nbcc17-sally.png|Sally nbcc17-zero.png|Zero nbcc17-halloween_goofy_costume.png|Goofy (Halloween) nbcc17-halloween_mickey_costume.png|Mickey Mouse (Halloween) nbcc17-cackling_concession.png|Cackling Concession nbcc17-broomstick_graveyard.png|Broomstick Graveyard nbcc17-finkelstein_tower.png|Finkelstein Tower nbcc17-jacks_house.png|Jack's House nbcc17-nightmare_candy_shop.png|Nightmare Candy Shop nbcc17-headless_horseman_statue.png|Headless Horseman Statue nbcc17-pumpkin_wall.png|Pumpkin Wall nbcc17-nbc_float.png|Nightmare Before Christmas Float |-|The Incredibles= * Dash * Frozone * Mr. Incredible * Mrs. Incredible * Syndrome * Violet * Frozone's Sno-Cone * Omnidroid Obstacle Course * Syndrome's Zero Point Energy Rings * The Incredibles House * Incredibles Bench * Tribute to Heroines * Tribute to Heroes * The Incredibles Float ec-promo-20170105-3.png|Promotion ics17-frozone.png|Frozone ics17-dash.png|Dash ics17-mr_incredible.png|Mr. Incredible ics17-mrs_incredible.png|Mrs. Incredible ics17-syndrome.png|Syndrome ics17-violet.png|Violet ics17-frozones_sno-cone.png|Frozone's Sno-Cone ics17-incredibles_house.png|The Incredibles House ics17-omnidroid_obstacle_course.png|Omnidroid Obstacle Course ics17-syndromes_zero_point_energy_rings.png|Syndrome's Zero Point Energy Rings ics17-incredibles_bench.png|Incredibles Bench ics17-tribute_to_heroines.png|Tribute to Heroines ics17-tribute_to_heroes.png|Tribute to Heroes ics17-the_incredibles_float.png|The Incredibles Float Magical Chest Prizes Villains= * Syndrome * Oogie Boogie * Hans * Gaston * Scar * Jafar * Ice Cream Stand * The Lamp Stand * Coconut Smoothie Stand update-15-14.png|Promotion syndrome-ec.png|Syndrome oogie_boogie-ec.png|Oogie Boogie hans-ec.png|Hans gaston-ec.png|Gaston scar-ec.png|Scar jafar-ec.png|Jafar bc-ice_cream_stand-ecm.png|Ice Cream Stand bc-the_lamp_stand-ecm.png|The Lamp Stand bc-coconut_smoothie_stand-ecm.png|Coconut Smoothie Stand Promotions 2017= Trivia * Legendary Promotions can be found on a cycling system with the Alice in Wonderland Event Update on 25th October 2017. Gallery ec-promo-20180219-1.png|Promotion ec-buy_chests-aiw.png|Purchase ec-promo-20170621-3.png|Promotion ec-buy_chests-batb.png|Purchase ec-promo-20170428-1.png|Promotion ec-buy_chests-frozen.png|Purchase ec-promo-20170602-1.png|Promotion ec-buy_chests-mulan.png|Purchase ec-promo-20170224.png|Promotion ec-buy_chests-nbc.png|Purchase ec-promo-20170105-3.png|Promotion ec-buy_chests-incredibles.png|Purchase ec-promo-20180309-1.png|Promotion ec-buy_chests-aladdin.png|Purchase update-15-14.png|Promotion Category:Promotions Category:Limited Time Category:Premium